Talk:Variable Zoom
Untitled Should we mention the COD4 and MW2 version of variable zoom? The version used on the two mounted M82A1s, to be exact. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 02:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's worth a mention. KillerKing17 02:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think they're the same. 02:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :It has a VARIABLE ZOOM. The Mw2 Famas and the Black Ops Famas are different, but they're on the same page. KillerKing17 02:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::How do you know that's just not the name for an increased-zoom scope rather than actual variable zoom? Until we get real confirmation, it stays off as speculation. 02:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm positive I saw a video where it has scope levels and a button to adjust the level of zoom. I'll never be able to find it, however. And I don't think that's really all up to you, respectfully. KillerKing17 02:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::But my stance is more valid. We don't know if variable zoom is added by this. It's speculation, as stated in COD:NOT. Until we get a picture of the description of this attachment, it doesn't get added. 02:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::So an attachment called "Variable Zoom" doesn't add variable zoom? I hardly think that is valid. When I find the video I'll post it. KillerKing17 02:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Until then, it stays off the page. And yeah, there have been times when something in-game is mis-leading. IE, FMJ, which adds no damage, even if the stats bar says so. 02:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yuri is correct, we know nothing about how it will actually function in game. Just lay off of it until we get some info. --Callofduty4 02:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTEASmGA1U4&feature=related Pause at 2:38 "Click RS to zoom" KillerKing17 02:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :All that proves is that sniper scopes can zoom. There isn't anything that states it is related to this attachment. 03:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :He's already zoomed in once. What do you think a variable zoom does? Stop being so naive. There are alot of things about this game we are not sure of, but they are obvious, like this. KillerKing17 03:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not being naive. I already know what variable zoom is, but we have to follow the policies. Technically speaking, 'variable zoom' coule replace the scope with ironsights. The fact is, WE DON'T KNOW 03:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, then wait until November 9th for a pointless fact that half of us already knew to be added. It's all the same to me. KillerKing17 03:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Warlord Wouldn't it be cool if this could be used with Warlord with Infrared or ACOG? With infrared, it functions exactly the same, except with the IR ability. With ACOG, there could be a fourth zoom level, which basically turns the scope into an ACOG. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 04:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Trivia? Should it be mentioned at all that this is the first "interactive" optical attachment for weapons? as far as I am aware, prior to MW3, there have been no other gunsight that can be changed in any way during gameplay. I've probably used "interactive" wrongly there, but I think you'll know what I mean. 20:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC)